


You're Sodium Cute

by Metalqueen



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/F, Fluff, Friendship, Love at First Sight, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-27 23:43:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13259091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Metalqueen/pseuds/Metalqueen
Summary: Raven and Sophie have been friends with Clarke and Lexa for a long time without having met each other. One of them ususally couldn't turn up for various gatherings. Now, they meet at Clexa's wedding. Raven doesn't believe in love at first sight, will she change her mind? Sophie doesn't think she's ready to get over her ex-fiancée, is she ready? Not a Clexa story, only Raven/Sophie.





	You're Sodium Cute

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone!  
> This is a fanfic I've wanted to write since I posted my first fanfic. This is a pairing that I am extremely amazed by and could write stories about for ages. I hope that you'll like it too.
> 
> As always, please let me know what you think! Your comments make it easier to write!
> 
> XOXO

**Raven**

I didn’t know who I was anymore. It was as though my life had turned a different way than I had expected. My job consisted of me mixing chemicals and do research. In that way, it was better than projected.

Emptiness welling up in my chest as I looked around my modern apartment. White walls and wooden floors. Clothes and stuff everywhere. My place was a mess, just as my heart. It looked like someone lived there who didn’t care about how it looked, which was the truth.

It had been a year since me and Bellamy broke up, we didn’t feel the spark anymore but stayed friends. Before him, me and Finn had moved together after being an item for a couple of years. We had also grown apart, staying friends for a while. That was how I met Clarke the first time. After our break-up, we still did some stuff together. I had met a guy I dated for two weeks or so and Finn had met Clarke. We went go-carting, the event had been extremely awkward and ended with me saying goodbye to the weirdo I had spent some dates with. It made me and Clarke bond though and we stayed friends, even after her and Finn walked separate ways.

Why did I feel so blue a day like this? My best friend was going to get married and I was going to be her maid of honor. Clarke had found her true love in Lexa. They were amazing together and both were loving and caring people who deserved the world. Since they first met, they had been inseparable. Flashing each other heart eyes at every opportune moment, being very touchy and kissy whenever they could. They were so cute together I could almost puke. Me and Octavia almost always rolled our eyes at their adorableness.

Raven, stop being jealous of your friends. You deserve happiness too, you might find it. Trying to give myself a pep talk didn’t go well. I only sighed as I put my heart shaped silver earrings in my earlobes. Looking into the mirror, trying to convince myself I should be happy for them. I was, of course I was, it was just the fact I hadn’t found a decent person to date since Bellamy. Only the occasional hookups. That sucked, I wanted to be in love, feel like I couldn’t get that person out of my head. Being treated like a queen and all that romantic bullshit. I was craving the puke-friendly cuteness.

I was almost ready to leave my apartment and go get the bride, but my energy and heart wasn’t in it yet. My dress was beautiful, I felt beautiful. I wore a dark green, long, sleeveless dress. It was low cut, showing the perfect amount of cleavage. Tightly fit on my posterior, enough to show people that this girl was fit. My make-up perfectly accentuating my features. Hair on point in an amazing hairdo that I managed to fix all by myself.

One look around my place again, sighing as I had to find the wedding gift me and Octavia had bought together. Why didn’t Octavia take care of it? Oh, right, she was even more forgetful than me and then we would definitely not be able to give it to the bridal couple.

 

My mind fleeting off to that moment six months ago when Clexa had a dinner party with most of their friends. One missing, her name was Sophie. Her and I had managed to never meet over all the years she and Lexa had known each other. It was so strange, I had heard so much about her, but we always missed each other during parties or whatever. Lexa had said that Sophie wasn’t coming there that evening since she had recently broken up with her fiancée. Whom had apparently fallen in love with Anya. Anya only sat there with a smirk, not being sorry at the slightest. I felt bad for the woman, can’t be a fun thing to go to a wedding were your ex is going to be with her new partner.

 

Back to reality and my mission to find a nicely wrapped box in my mess. I started with my closet, then my fridge, on the couch. The problem was that there were heaps of clothes and other stuff laying around, which made it hard. Almost like finding a needle in a haystack. Panic starting to well up inside my every fiber. Where the fuck had I put it? I was Clarke’s best friend, I couldn’t just misplace it like that. After a few minutes of panic, I finally found it under my bed. How did it even get there in the first place? I shook my head at my own confusedness.

A text from Octavia told me to hurry down to the limousine, we needed to pick up an extremely nervous Clarke. Which meant that I hurriedly put on my black heels and nearly ran out my place. Almost forgetting to bring the package and locking the door in the process. Thankfully, my body was more alert than my brain so I got those things done.

When I got into the car I found that Octavia looked amazing as always. Her black hair in an equally good hairdo as myself. She wore the exact same dress as myself, or not the same. That would’ve been hard to walk around in the same dress as her.

My close friend looked seriously at me.

“Thank fuck that you remembered the gift!”

“Hello to you too.”

A quick hug before the driver started the car and headed off to Clarke's and Lexa’s apartment. I couldn’t help but appreciate the black limo and the black and comfortable leather seats. It wasn’t everyday one could enjoy a ride like this. Octavia looked pale and I had no idea what she was nervous about.

“Why do you look like a ghost?”

“Huh? Oh, I’m nervous to meet Lincoln again.”

“You guys have had a crush since you first met. Why don’t you do something about it?”

“Maybe tonight, who knows. I’m also nervous of being a bride’s maid. What if you or I fuck up? Like stumble and falls or something. Ruining their day?”

“Shit, don’t make me more terrified than I already am. I’m supposed to give a speech tonight as well.”

We had arrived at our destination, which meant we had to leave the wonderful seats. I made some protests about that before we reached the door to the couple’s place. Octavia didn’t even bother to knock or anything, she opened the door and marched inside. Finding a Clarke looking like an absolute angel in her white dress with laced arms. A cleavage that was tasteful although it showed a bit of boob skin. Why were I this interested in cleavage all of a sudden? Get a grip on yourself Reyes.

Clarke’s face shone brighter than the sun when she noticed that her best friends had arrived. Her blonde curls in intricate braids. Looking as wonderful as one can do on their wedding day. The happiness and love radiating from her infecting me. Making me excited for my friends.

Only because I hadn’t gotten laid in ages or had felt love in a while, I didn’t have to be a sour bitch.

“Hi besties!” Clarke flung herself at me and Octavia.

“We’ve heard there’s a wedding today!” I laughed as Clarke kept hugging us close.

Abby and Jake, Clarke’s parents were standing in the living room. They seemed proud and happy for their daughter’s sake. We said our hello’s rapidly since we didn’t have much time left. The blonde woman went back to them and gave her parents embraces before she tugged me and O along out of her and Lexa’s apartment.

Her significant other had spent the night at a hotel so as they wouldn’t see each other before the wedding. The bride to be’s happiness had quickly exchanged to edginess and her smile started slowly to vanish as we got closer to the limo.

“What if she gets cold feet? What if Lexa doesn’t want to marry me anymore?” She said as I opened the car door for her.

“She won’t, I have never seen anyone as intoxicated by love as your future wife,” Octavia offered.

“You sure?” Clarke brightening again.

“I’m as sure of that as I am of the fact that the earth is round,” I filled in.

“Thank you!”

The conversation started flowing about the anticipations we all had for the day. How Clarke was ready to settle down with Lexa for real. The fact that Octavia was magically seated next to Lincoln by the tables later and that I was supposed to sit by Sophie. Clexa had reasoned that they thought we would get along well and that both of us needed to sit by someone with functioning brain cells.

I had heard that a lot in earlier relationships. Why a Brainiac like me hang around guys who barely showed any type of intelligence. It had been tiring and probably one of the reasons it hadn’t worked out for me earlier. I needed someone who matched me mentally as well as physically. Bellamy was a nice guy, but even Octavia could agree that he was somewhat like a cave man sometimes.

My thoughts started to wander if Lexa and Clarke had other hopes for me and this Sophie girl. I had told them before that I had started thinking that I was bi- or pansexual. Loads of lesbian porn, masturbating and looking at lesbian movies had given me the insight that maybe I wasn’t as straight as I had thought ages ago. Then again, I didn’t know. I had never met a woman who had had the same effect on me as men had.

“I’m so happy that you guys are here with me. So fucking happy, you have no idea!” Clarke was chiming to us as we started to see the church.

“We wouldn’t miss it for the world,” I said while smiling for real this time.

Finally, we arrived. Me and Octavia helped Clarke out of the car. Talking about the day and how excited we were as we were supposed to meet Lexa’s bridesmaids and Lexa of course.

The couple were supposed to walk down the aisle together. They didn’t want to be traditional in everything they did. They were already standing by the church’s entrance. All of them wearing slimmed black tuxedos with bowties matching mine and Octavia’s dress. Lexa was obviously looking very handsome and so incredibly in love with Clarke that it was ridiculous. Her hair in matching braids as her future wife. Anya was Lexa’s maid of honor and then Sophie the bridesmaid.

I said hello to the two people I already knew with warm hugs.

When I finally saw Sophie, I thought my heart would jump out of my chest. She blew me away with how handsome she looked. Her maroon, long hair and her side-cut, her piercing green eyes, her crooked smile, her freckles. I did totally forget how to shake someone’s hand. Sophie was so gorgeous that my head started spinning and fantasizing of how she would look without clothes on. Her chuckle made me get back to reality again though, trying to remember how to function like a normal person.

“Hi Raven, nice to finally meet you!”

Her accent sounded different, like she was from another country or something. Still, her voice was amazing. Warm and calming in the same time it was sexy and raspy. Never had someone’s voice made such an impression before.

“Nice to meet you too Sophie, I’m still surprised we haven’t met before.”

Her handshake firm, sending an electric shock through me. It felt like being hit by lightning. Like this was the thunderstorm of love that I had been waiting for. I never knew that a woman could make me all this warm, hot and bothered at once. Our eyes locked into each other longer than probably was normal.

“It’s pretty weird, yeah, but now we have.”

Her eyes not leaving mine, it felt as she was scanning inside my brain too. Making me feel a bit shy and vulnerable. I had never truly believed in love at first sight. Maybe, I had to rethink.

“I probably wasn’t ready for your beauty until now.”

I could feel my cheeks turning crimson at the compliment. She made it seem so easy, smooth. It was most likely one of the best one’s I had ever gotten. Usually the guys had said something like ‘nice tits, you’re sexy’ or something equally romantic. Damn, she was making me feel all weird inside. Weird in a good way. Or bad. I knew from that moment on, that my life would change drastically.

 

**Sophie**

When I saw this mysterious woman, I had heard so much about, but never met before, walk up to me and my friends, I lost my breath. As she said hello to the others I tried to remember how to breathe. Without air in my lungs, my body would work even worse than it already did. My every cell in my body was so mesmerized by this woman that I couldn’t even move. Now, we had said hello and God, my body was not responding the way it should. I couldn’t stop flirting with her, butterflies fluttering around my heart.

Damn it, I wasn’t ready for this. I wasn’t ready for her. Yet, here she stood talking to me. Other wedding guests started arriving, but we kept talking. She was speaking of how she was a chemist and I wished I could shut my brain off or at least my mouth, because my bad pick-up lines. They were horrible.

“Do you have eleven protons? Because you’re Sodium cute.”

She started laughing and I got even more smitten than I thought was possible minutes after meeting. Her laugh was so honest and cute. It made me smile and laugh as well. I knew from then on, I would do anything to make this woman smile and laugh. She was so adorable that I couldn’t take my eyes off of her. I had to though, she had to go grab her flower bouquet and we had to say hi to other guests.

While talking to other people, I tried to steal as many glances Raven’s way as I could without being creepy. Hopefully, no one else noticed. That woman was so gorgeous and angelic that I had trouble focusing on anything else. Her dark hair, her tanned skin, her magnificent smile, her darker than possible eyes. Such a beauty, I couldn’t understand how I would be able to remember what I was supposed to do this day.

Anya and I had started to talk a bit, we were good friends and I wasn’t mad at her for falling for and getting together with my ex-fiancé. She and Anna only fell in love. Love is such a complicated thing and I couldn’t stop that, I wouldn’t. True love was supposed to conquer all, right?

“One word from Raven and you’re totally a goner.”

Anya laughed at me as Lexa approached us. She looked so glad and honored that she would finally marry the woman of her dreams that I almost got jealous. Me and Anna were supposed to get married in a month, but obviously, that didn’t happen. I didn’t miss her anymore, we were friends. Mostly, I was missing having someone to share my life with, someone to wake up next to. These last months had only consisted of one-night stands and half assed sex. No one to have the types of sex I enjoyed so much with. For that, one needed to be with someone one trusted.

“I’m so delighted for yours and Clarke’s sake,” I said as I squeezed Lexa’s shoulder hoping that she knew I was sincere.

“I think it seems more like you’re delighted to finally meet Raven.”

Lexa and Anya giggled a bit as my cheeks turned red. Sometimes I wore my feelings on my sleeves. Mostly, I didn’t talk about them. With Anya and Lexa, I didn’t need to. We knew each other so well words were unnecessary most of the times.

“Maybe,” I smiled at them. “Let’s go get you married, Lex.”

 

The wedding was truly wonderful, sweet and romantic. I felt like a fool though, I couldn’t help myself from stealing glances from Raven now and then. Sometimes she fluttered with her long eyelashes at me and my heart jolted in my chest. It was a sweet torture to have such a beautiful woman close, but still so far away. Seeing one of your best friends getting married to her soulmate. Knowing that I would probably never be so lucky.

Raven was probably straight, for all I knew. That didn’t keep me from imagining her dress on my bedroom floor though.

When Clarke and Lexa kissed after the priest told them to do so, I couldn’t help myself from imagining how Raven’s luscious lips would feel like touching mine. Fuck it Sophie, you need to get back to here and now. I was in a very weird state of mind the entire time when we were in the church. Realizing that I would most likely go to hell for my thoughts.

Everything went as smoothly as could’ve been. No major fuck-ups. Me and Lincoln performed two songs together. He was playing the guitar and I was singing. It went extremely well. Those were the only moments I could focus on something else than a special someone. Even though I could feel Raven eyeing me closely.

 

Going to the wedding reception I joined the other bridesmaids and the newlyweds in the limousine. Sitting next to Raven was not an option when I walked towards it. When everyone else were seated, that was the only place left for me to sit down. I could feel myself almost start to sweat out of anxiety. How could someone make me feel like this? Reduce me to a puddle of mush. A really warm one. It was a warm day as well, it was in the end of summer and it was sunny. I regretted wearing a tux, I could see Lexa and Anya trying to keep their cool as well.

Lexa and Clarke staring lovingly at each other the entire ride. Me? I didn’t dare to turn my neck and look at the lovely woman sitting next to me. It felt like fire between us and I couldn’t help that I only could think about kissing her. I knew that if I turned my head, that was what I was going to do. That would make the rest of the evening strange in case Raven didn’t appreciate it.

All I wanted was for my friends to have the day they deserved. I couldn’t destroy it.

My eyes flickered down to Raven’s hands though, they were placed in her knee, her grip tight around the bouquet of flowers. Like she was also trying to keep herself from doing something. I wouldn’t know what it was. All I had ever heard about her had been all the men she had dated, that they hadn’t been good enough for her.

Don’t look at her soft, red lips Sophie. Too late, I turned my head anyway. Our eyes meeting. The other people discussing the wedding and what was supposed to happen soon. Octavia was especially interested in the wedding cake. Which was something I would also be very intrigued by, but not now. Raven’s hazel eyes were much more interesting than anything else. I had to remind myself that I was a grown ass woman and that I could handle my gayness, I didn’t need to kiss this gorgeous woman only because she was sitting so close. Or because I was so wildly attracted to her that I could do anything to her, with her, for her, whatever.

The drive was painful, but it got to an end with me escaping the car as fast as I could. Lending my hand to help Raven out from the car. She had a slender and fit body. Her arms thin, but I could feel that she was strong as well. I prepared myself to walk to the restaurant they had rented for the evening. I needed to collect my thoughts and get a grip of myself. Raven had other plans though, she sneaked her arm in mine. It must’ve looked like we were an old couple or something. Because I could hear our friends laughing in the background. Nothing had felt as right before as her arm in mine, her footsteps close to me.

This beauty seemed more interested than being friends. Maybe I read in more than there was. I had no idea, but I was going to figure it out in one way or another. After we’ve walked halfway to the building with balloons outside and a banner saying ‘Clexa 2018’ Raven started squeezing my bicep. At that, she let out a little gasp and I could see her mouth drop. Squeezing some more. I tried to pretend it didn’t affect me, but it did make my head spin. Her gentle fingers mildly touching, sent sparks through all of me and I had never had as much trouble controlling myself before this day.

“I bet you work out a lot!” Her eyes big as plates when she stared at me in awe.

I shrugged and nodded. Not capable of doing anything else since I met her gorgeous orbs again.

“Will you guys ever arrive at the restaurant?” Anya joked as she and the rest of the gang passed us and walked through a big oak door.

I didn’t know we had stood there for long, but I finally managed to look away from Raven and on my watch. We had to get inside, the rest of the guests were bound to arrive at any minute. If they weren’t already there. Though, I would’ve preferred to stay outside with this woman forever.

“I do my occasional sit-ups and stuff. Maybe we should…Fuck, I forgot the word for it.”

“If you’re nice, we might,” Raven sassed as she let go of my arm and opened the door for me.

I could feel my face heating and how I was at a loss for words. Something that rarely happened to me. This woman next to me was so fierce and stubborn. She struck me as a woman who always got what she wanted. The opposite of me, I busted my ass off but never got what I wanted anyway. Thanking her, walking past, feeling our bodies brush for one last time before walking inside. Taking a deep breath and pretending the smell of her perfume didn’t affect me. It smelt so sweet and seducing, like a perfect mix of fruit and roses. One last glance into her eyes before I knew I had to keep it together again.

All Lexa’s and Clarke’s family and friends were standing in a big circle inside a big and well-lit room. The couple standing in front of everyone, bringing glasses of champagne to a toast. I hurried to find me and Raven a glass each. Rising it for her and the bridal couple. Not being able to stop looking at the olive-skinned woman. Shit, I was once again lost in her eyes. This would be an interesting dinner and party. 


End file.
